Repairing a Relationship
by Tolkien Swag
Summary: Thranduil and Legolas have not spoken in a long time. Will they ever be able to talk to each other again, or will one of their stubborn natures get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I'm back! I decided to go with and elf fic this time. So why not Thranduil and Legolas. This is Pre-hobbit but will probably include the dwarves as well. Also, Rimis is the name for Thranduil's wife.**

Thranduil wasn't always like this. Vain yes, but quiet? Never. At one point, he had been the most jovial of the kingdom, dancing and laughing into the night. He and his wife threw a party at least once a week.

But those days are long past now. No longer would Thranduil throw lavish parties and dance. He barely even smiled now. At first, everyone expected it. The death of an elf would put anyone into grief, and Thranduil hated to lose even one patrol guard. As the months progressed, people were still not surprised. The death of one's wife would leave an even bigger hole. But as the years progressed, he still was melancholy. The rest of the kingdom wished he would awake from his miserable stupor. He had a son to look after. Of course, his son was no longer a boy, but a father was always important in the life of an elf.

It was not as if Legolas minded. He had grown quite used to it. After all, his mother's death had been a century ago. Since then he was free to roam the halls of his father's kingdom.

He was the talk among the ladies. At ripe age for marrying, he had never even given a thought into women. His days were filled with hunting and more hunting. He would nod his head to any lady he walked by, but never really expressed much interest in actually courting one. The only elf maiden he paid any mind to was Tauriel, and even that was usually for the sole purpose of giving orders. She was one of the head guards and was very good. He saw it as his duty to make sure training went smoothly. It always did. He could see Tauriel becoming captain of the guard in a feed decades. The current captain was hoping to become an ambassador. He selected a few trainees to carry out his duties when he stopped. Naturally she was one of them. Only Legolas's skill gave contest to her own.

Thranduil spent his days seated on his throne and staring flippantly in the distance. Many hours a day he barely moved from said position. Getting up only to eat and sleep, one could always find him on his throne. He used to frequent the library. Books of his father and his people could be found on the shelves. He had been an elfling who loved history. Nobody knew the history of Greenwood the Great better than he. He used tell anyone willing to listen the stories of his kingdom. But not anymore. He wished only to sit and stare. Many people believed he sat in a dream-like sleeping state all the day through.. However, Thranduil never dreamed. He sat and thought of his wife. She had been the most beautiful elf he had ever seen. He long blonde tresses flowed down her back and gracefully brushed her waist. Every morning he had braided her hair for her, and then at night he had combed it out again. This was not really necessary, but she loved the way his hands gently brushed her head as he braided it. Thranduil never complained, because he too loved to play with her hair. She would comb his long blond locks out as well. Now he did it alone. If he bothered at all. He never really needed to anymore. Nothing he did could ever cause his flowing locks to tangle. His son on the other hand, he was a handful. Always running he was.

Legolas roamed the halls by the healing wing, making sure to check that everything was in order. He let his mind slip to a time long ago with his father. Thranduil had always done this job. A few times he would take little Legolas with him, and he would wave to everyone in the room. Now he walked alone, doing the job his father was supposed to be doing. Stopping, he ducked into a corner. Leaning against the wall, he closed his eyes and tried to imagine the last time his father had done that. It had been a long time...

"_Adar wait for me!"_

"_Legolas! I am just going out for rounds! Are you sure you want to come again! I had to carry you at the end last time because your feet hurt."_

"_I am sure. I _promise _to walk the whole thing."_

"_Alright. Come here and lets go."_

_Legolas had run ahead and his in a little crevice, trying to scare his daddy when he walked by. it worked, he jumped out of his hiding place and screamed. His dad jumped and yelled back. Scooping him up, Legolas landed on his father's shoulders and they continued the journey._

Thranduil had known where Legolas was, of course, but he didn't want to ruin his son's fun. Legolas had figured this out as well, but still clung to the memory.

Shaking his head, he tried to get the thoughts out of his mind. Of course things would be different. His mother was dead, killed by spiders long ago. He had long since exacted his revenge on the spiders and now only wished to obliterate the foul species from the earth.

He stepped back out and then continued on his rounds. Nodding to a group of giggling elf maidens, he continued on, wondering what on earth he had done that was so terribly funny. He glanced down at his cloak. No spills. So he just continued to walk on.

Truth was, he was attractive. The rest of the elves envied his looks and the attention he got from the ladies. Legolas was oblivious.

His father, on the other hand, knew exactly how attractive he was. His perfect face was the only thing he had left for himself. Everything else was gone. In his eyes, Legolas looked too much like his mother. His face was so in the likeness of his deceased Rímis that he could not stand to look at him for long. His mouth, nose. Of course, he looked like his father in respects to hair, (though Rímis did indeed have blonde hair and blue eyes.) Thranduil had not laid eyes upon his son in a long time. Thranduil chose to eat alone in his chambers, and Legolas preferred to eat with the people. A fact neither of them minded. They had not talked in so long it would be rather awkward. But there would be a day when they would be close again, Thranduil could feel it. So he called a meeting.

**A/N: For those of you who think that Thranduil is too sullen bear with me. He will change. As will Legolas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I do not own the Hobbit. Thranduil and Legolas are J.R.R. Tolkien's, and Tauriel is Peter Jackson's. I only own Rimis and Mainor. And any other elf I might add in later. Read and Review please!**

"Legolas! Where is your father?" A young elf called out.

"How should I know? I haven't seen him all day!' _Or all year_ Legolas thought to himself. _Or all decade._

"Sorry. Do you happen to know what this meeting is about?" He asked again

"Ummmm, what meeting?" He squinted.

"Only the one the whole kingdom is going to. Does he not tell you _anything._"

Legolas raised one eyebrow, "He tells me what I ask." _Which is nothing._

Seeing he was getting no where with the king's son, he shook his head and moved on with the expected farewell one would give to a prince. This was another painful reminder to Legolas of his father's dismissive attitude. _What did I ever do to him?_ He wondered at this as he made his way to the meeting hall, intent on inviting himself in. What on earth would his father have to say about the kingdom?

Thranduil had not asked his son to join in the meeting. His purpose was two-fold: Legolas was bound to invite himself anyway, and he could talk about his son like he wasn't in the room. He didn't have anything bad to say, but he couldn't really talk to him just yet. It had been a very long time and he couldn't be too abrupt. He looked and saw the first arrivals. Calming himself down he looked on them with his hard gaze and customary nod. It was going to be a long meeting.

Once everyone had arrived, Thranduil stood. Everyone turned to look at him, already standing since no one would dare to sit in the presence of their king. He sat down and motioned for them to sit as as well. There were not enough benches along the throne room for everyone to have a seat, so the men elves offered their seats to the female elves. Even Tauriel accepted a seat.

So the meeting began. Thranduil started by addressing them and telling them why they were wanted. "I have not heard reports of how the kingdom has been running in a long time. So all captains and lieutenants please report to me now. I shall begin with healing.

The head healer stepped forward, "I am ready to report sir, but your son passes through our halls almost daily. Do you not rather wish to receive a report from him?"

"I want to hear it from you, master healer." The king said.

So the healer began, "Things are going smoothly. In fact things are going so smoothly that we have very few patients anymore. We currently have two. Another will be arriving soon when she is ready to give birth to her elfling. We have no shortage of supplies, and our healers are being well-trained.

The king nodded, "Thank you. Next I desire a report from the head of kitchens."

"Things are well sir, We receive wine and a few other delicacies from Esgaroth as is custom. The rest we receive from harvesters. Your son has helped us on many occasions to find certain berries and leaves we do not quite know the location of. I train all my workers to prepare everything to your specifications." The head chef nodded and bowed. Thranduil nodded and dismissed him.

"The Captain of the Guard step forward at this time." Thranduil commanded.

He did so. "Things are running smoothly. As you know, I am hoping to relinquish my duties as captain in the near future, so I have undertook the task of training of several talented elves to replace me. I believe that will occur sometime in the next month sir. Spiders that step in your specifications do not ever get out. Your son kills many that are well out of the bounds. We show them no mercy, because they have shown us no mercy. All trainees are expected to perform with the highest precision, and any that do not are let go. I believe our force will stand for a long while."

Thranduil again nodded. "Head General…?" He turned toward a man stoically standing by the door.

"Our travels abroad have been successful. We have not lost a single elf to wars in the last fifty years. Our army right now is quite small, I request to receive more men. I do not know why, but I feel as if we may need a large army in the future and it is best to train them now. I am not sure what this feeling is, but I would advise you to heed it my King." These were dangerous words for dangerous times. But Thranduil was not in the mood for arguing.

"I will consider it." Thranduil nodded and tried to think up another division to request before he called out his most trusted advisor. There were only a few left. Calling them up, they each gave a report and then shrunk back, hoping to please their king. All mentioned Legolas and how he had helped them greatly. Thranduil pretended to be less attentive than he actually was. The truth was, he cared a lot about what they said about his son. He wanted to talk to him, but did not know how. After everything he had done. He almost forgot what his son was like. That was why he had appointed his advisor to follow him and see what he was up to, who he interacted with, and how he spent his years. Taking a deep breath, he called him out to speak. "And you, Mainor. What have you to say about my son?"

At this a blonde head jerked up in the back. _There is someone following me?_ Many other heads turned at this. Why would their king ask for a report on his own flesh and blood?

Slowly Mainor stepped forward. "I have only good news sir. He has been going around the kingdom to making sure that everything is in order. On mondays he checks the healing wing. Tuesdays is the kitchens. Wednesdays and Fridays he spends all day at training. Thursdays are spent in the library seeing that all education is up to speed, and on Saturdays and Sundays he goes into the forest. Forgive me for being so exact, but I have been checking on him for decades." This was mostly for the benefit of the spectators listening in.

Thranduil smiled. "Do you know where he is now?"

"I do not sir. I expect he is out in the forest killing spiders."

At this Legolas felt his face flush. Killing spiders. He wasn't supposed to be at the meeting. Was this why he was not invited?

"Ah well. I am proud of him. He is doing a good job taking care of the kingdom in my stead. When you see him next, Mainor, tell him that. And, tell him I wish to speak to him in my chambers when he gets the time. Dismissed!" All the elves stood up and exited the throne room. Legolas lingered a while longer to get a good look at his father. Thranduil noticed and added, just so he knew Legolas could hear him, "He really is bright is he not?"

**A/N: Thanks to Amanda for the review! Can I get a few more? Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry about the late update. I try to update daily but the weekend did not suit me to update. Read and Review please! I would love to hear what I could do to make this story even better!**

_Is he really proud of me? _Legolas wondered. _I didn't think he cared at all._

Thranduil had seen the elf standing in the back corner. Of course, it did not bother him at all that he was there. It was his plan. If Legolas was supposed to be at the meeting, he could hardly have talked about him the way he did without it looking staged. But Legolas was not supposed to be there, so he could say what he wanted. All Thranduil wondered was whether Legolas would show up to talk to him or not.

Legolas had not seen Mainor the rest of the day. In fact, he had never really seen Mainor at all. He had run into him in the halls at times, but he just assumed it was coincidence. Mainor was quite good at making himself scarce if he desired. He had already checked the kitchens, and had gone to sit in his chambers. He heard a knock on the door. Calling him in, Legolas knew exactly who he was. Mainor. He was not wrong.

"Hello, my prince, I am here to tell you that your father requests a meeting with you in his chambers when you find it convenient."

"Thank you sir." Legolas pretended this was new information.

Mainor nodded and exited the room. Legolas stood up and marched determinedly to his father's chambers. He reached the door and stood, waiting. Slowly, he reached his hand up to the door to knock, and just as slowly lowered it again. He could not do it. Not after all these years. He turned and left, sending a silent thanks to Varda that no one saw. Unfortunately for him, Tauriel saw. And on the other side of the room Mainor. And his father.

Thranduil was not surprised, though the rejection did not hurt any less. "Mainor, could you talk to him and find out why he doesn't want to speak to me."

"I would your majesty, but after the events of today, he would hardly trust me." Mainor had a fair point.

"Then ask Tauriel. You told me they talk a good deal." Thranduil suggested, receiving a nod from Mainor, who promised to go find her. Tauriel scooted away and pretended to look busy in the training center.

She did not have long to wait.

"Thought I'd find you here."

She turned and saw Mainor approaching. "I'm always here. What do you want."

"I need you, to talk to Legolas."

She tried her best to look confused, "Talk to him about what?"

He looked at her skeptically. "I have been tracking people for years. You know exactly what I mean. Don't worry, I won't tell the king you were there."

She let her head drop. "I'll ask him."

"Thank you." he gave her a cheeky grin and left the room.

Tauriel picked up her bow and went to work on archery. Shot after shot hit the center. She started to move around a little more, trying to find a challenge. Leaping over a log, she hit the middle. She did a somersault and fired mid air. It split the middle of her last arrow. Several more times she set up various obstacles.

Eventually she put down the bow and picked up her daggers. She fought an imaginary spider as she whirled around the room. A few barrels found that they were about half the size they had previously been. Suddenly her dagger met metal. She froze. The face of Legolas was staring at her with a strange smile.

"Why are you always here?" He asked.

She used her other dagger and made a motion to attack him. "Why aren't you?"

He put up another knife. They had a duel. "I have to oversee the kingdom. You know, make sure everything is working."

"So I am told." Tauriel spun out to come from a new angle.

Legolas was too quick. "Oh yeah, the meeting." He quickly realized what he had said. "Um yeah because I sort of snuck in."

Tauriel knew this, but just said, "So did you go to talk to your Father?"

He let his guard down for a moment. "No. I almost did, but then I turned around. I just couldn't talk to him. It has been a long time."

"How long, Tauriel inquired, putting her daggers down. Legolas followed suit.

"Maybe a decade or two." He didn't look like he regretted it at all.

Tauriel looked at him in shock. "That long?"

"Well yeah. He hasn't done anything in that time. I had to step in to help save the kingdom!"

Tauriel shook her head. "That was not the question."

Stepping back and spreading his arms, Legolas asked, "Then what was it?"

"I asked why you didn't talk to him today." Tauriel was beginning to feel frustrated.

Legolas was too, "I told you. It has been too long."

"That is a horrible reason." Tauriel was really risking herself by talking like this to the prince. But fortunately for her, the two were friends.

"Are we done here?" Legolas made it obvious that he would not tell her any more.

Tauriel nodded, "Yeah."

Legolas exited the room leaving Tauriel to practice archery again. She did so with a renewed intensity, trying to figure out what the relationship between the King and Price was. No one else in the kingdom was aware that the two had not spoken in over a decade. Most citizens believed that the two talked when they needed. The both lived in the royal hall. Very few elves were able to gain access there. Tauriel wondered if the two would ever speak again. _Of course they will. They are family._ But then she remembered that she had not spoken to her mother in a long time. As she let another arrow fly, she saw the food fight ensue. Bread was everywhere, often hitting precisely who it was made to hit. That was the night that did her in. However different the scenarios, the two still had the same problem. She would have to find a way to bring that up to Legolas. Until then she continued to hit the middle of the target every single time.

**A/N: Yeah this one is a little shorter than most. Thanks to wasthatttoday for the review! Can I get some more? Pretty please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Here it is! Sorry for the late update, I had writer's block for where to go with this story. It will probably end shortly. **

**Ion-nin: son**

**Adar: father**

**I realize that they would probably speak Silvan to each other, but we'll say that they use Sindarin when they are alone.**

Legolas didn't know what to think. _Of course I don't want to talk to him, he ignored me almost completely for half a century, save the times he was giving orders._ The other part of him said, _Give him a chance, everybody makes mistakes. _Neither side really won. He went to his chambers to sit and think about anything but his father. Or his king, as that would better describe their relationship at the current moment.

Thranduil, at this moment, could best be described as confused. He sat in his chambers with Mainor, who had indeed heard Tauriel and Legolas's conversation quite well, and had been filled in on the rest by Tauriel. The king was distraught over what he heard. His son made it seem as if he wanted absolutely nothing to do with him.

"There has got to be more to the story Mainor."

"I am aware of that my king, but I have absolutely no idea how to find that out. He will undoubtedly ignore this topic of conversation from this day forth."

"Does he keep a log of any kind?"

"Are you asking me to snoop into the private affairs of my future king?"

Thranduil raised an eyebrow. "No sir I am not." Mainor breathed a sigh of relief, but Thranduil was not done, "I am asking you to bring the log to my chambers for me to read."

"How do I make sure he does not come back in his chambers while it is gone, my king?"

"What does he do on Wednesdays?"

"Training, sir."

"Wonderful. Tell them that tomorrow is an all-day training day. Enlist the help of Tauriel if need be, but try not to tell her what we are doing. The intrusion of privacy may not seem as morally justified to all members of this kingdom."

"Right away sir."

The next day an unsuspecting Legolas went off to training in the , being instructed to keep him occupied all day, also had no idea what was going guards-in-training headed out to the woods for a surprise all-day training session.

Meanwhile, Mainor snuck into the Prince's chambers. He wasn't exactly sure where to begin looking for his log, but after a quick glance, he saw it laying on the table. He quickly snatched it up and left, careful to hide it lest any stray eyes ask him what he was holding. Or for there be witnesses should this deed come to light.

Arriving at Thranduil's door, he knocked. The door opened before he made the third rap and he almost punched his king in the face.

"I-I have the-"

"GIve it to me and come in, Mainor." Thranduil interrupted.

Mainor awkwardly walked in and shut the door behind Thranduil. Thranduil immediately opened it and flipped through the pages. Every once in a while he stopped and read something, but found nothing. Eventually he got close to the back and just stopped.

Thranduil froze. Mainor looked intently at him, trying to find out what was wrong. The king dropped the book and buried his face in his hands.

"What is it?" Mainor asked.

Thranduil just shook his head, "I can't say. I can't say. I wish I had not read it. I can't say."

"Well I can't help if I don't know what's wrong."

"He doesn't want to talk to me. He thinks I abandoned him."

Mainor raised an eyebrow. _He kind of did abandon him._ "I am sorry, my King."

Thranduil just waved his hand, "Take the book back. I don't want to see it anymore."

Mainor did as he was told. The whole way back to Legolas's chambers he fought with himself, debating whether he should read it or not. In the end he decided to. He flipped to the book till he was a quarter from the end. The words glared at him.

_I don't believe my Father will speak to me again. I haven't seen him in a long time. I do not know what I have done to deserve this, but it seems he has abandoned me. Should he choose to try to reconcile with me, I am not sure I would accept it. I would be incredibly surprised if he paid me any attention anymore. _

Mainor slammed the book closed. He didn't want to believe what he had just read. It could not be true. Thranduil wanted nothing more than to speak to his son, but his son was not interested. Speaking to him. Mainor wasn't sure who he felt bad for.

Meanwhile Thranduil sat stone still in his chambers. He had not moved an inch while Mainor had left him. All he could think of was how he had messed up. He wished he could go back in time and change what he had done. Unfortunately he could not. His only hope was to fix himself now. And fix himself he would.

He rose from his throne and marched through the palace. All heads turned to see their king looking something other than stoic. He made his way past his own chambers and to his son's. He pushed open the door to see Mainor and Legolas staring at each other with crossed arms. When he took a step in both turned their heads to look at him.

Legolas looked surprised. Not necessarily in a good way, but he was not exactly horrified either.

Mainor looked frightened. He must have feared Legolas was going to practice his archery skills on him.

Thranduil stepped in the room and walked between the two. "What is going on here?" he asked.

Legolas answered, "I found him snooping around outside my chambers. I wanted a private moment to myself, and it is hard to do so when he is always afoot." He then made a face as if he should not have added the last bit. He didn't want to give away the fact that he had been at the meeting. He had never noticed Mainor before, a fact that embarrassed him.

Thranduil and Mainor were both relieved that he suspected nothing of the miscreant deed they had committed.

The king addressed Mainor, "Mainor, if you do not mind, you can leave for a moment. I will speak to you in the throne room when I am done here." Mainor nodded and left, glad to be away for a moment.

Thranduil turned to Legolas, "I never meant to ignore you ion-nín."

"What did you want then?" Legolas asked not looking as if this was a conversation he wanted to be having. Fortunately, Thranduil was looking at his hands, not his son's face.

Thranduil took a deep breath. "Your mother." Legolas, whose face had formerly been one of defiance, now appeared to see things in a new light. Thranduil continued, "You look so much like her. It was so hard for me to look at you at first. I made a mistake. I should never have left you."

Legolas moved a little closer to his father. "I think I understand now. I believe you, but I don't know if I can forgive you yet. I am going to try adar."

"Thank you," Thranduil breathed a sigh of relief. "That was what I came for. I do not wish to bother you." Standing up, he exited the room and went to meet Mainor.

Upon arrival to his throne he found Mainor pacing. "How did it go, my King?"

"I told him, and then left him to think." Thranduil was not in a mood for conversation. He wanted to sit and ponder how splendidly the day had gone. All he needed to hear was a word of confirmation from his son that he was forgiven. But Tauriel had heard. And she did not want Legolas to forgive Thranduil just yet.

**A/N: Can I get reviews? What did you think of how Thranduil acted?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Though Tauriel would never admit it, she liked the distance between Thranduil and Legolas. She wasn't really sure why, but she liked that Legolas spent the day with her. She was his training partner. She feared that if he and his father grew close, the king would forbid him from speaking to her.

As Thranduil exited Legolas's chambers, Tauriel his in the shadows, not daring to breathe. If the king knew she was there she did not say anything about it. She knew nothing of the felonious acts that had taken place. It was not really felony, considering Thranduil was the king, it was still and invasion of royalty's privacy.

Tauriel hurried away quickly, debating in her mind whether or not to try to convince Legolas to forgive his Father or not. She wanted Legolas to be happy. It was her time to stay out of things.

Thranduil was not worried about eavesdroppers. Most elves usually avoided this area of the woodland realm because they were afraid of the king. He was tall and imposing even amongst the elves. He was only worried that he was too late for his son. He had missed the most important century of his son's life. Why? He had no legitimate cause. Thranduil rose from his throne and began to pace aggressively. Up and down, back and forth. His mind flooded with possible outcomes of his son's decision.

"_You abandoned me."_

"_Why are you only talking to me after a century of me waiting?"_

"_I got along fine without you for 100 years, I don't need you now."_

"_You haven't said a word to me for decades, and even that was just orders."_

More thoughts flooded into his mind he was shocked when he heard a voice.

"Yes. I forgive you."

Thranduil whirled around, "You do?"

"Yes." His son answered. "I have wanted to speak to you for a long time, but I was convinced you did not care. I see now that you do and did all along, you just had a terrible way of showing it."

Thranduil nodded, crossing the room and enveloping his son in a hug, receiving a squeeze back. The two stayed like that for a few minutes, then decided to walk and talk up and down the hallways.

So they did. They continued to do this everyday until they decided they sufficiently covered fifty years. Then they returned to their daily routine, only things were different.

Thranduil was probably the most changed. He ate dinner with his son and the rest of the kingdom. He threw parties for all the feasts they used to have. Instead of sitting on his throne stoically day after day, he was more animated.

Tauriel and Legolas continued to be friends, growing even closer as they became even more talented and above the skill of the rest. Tauriel became the Captain of the Guard, and she spent her days running around the forest killing spiders and sending back reports of What was out there. Legolas often went with her. Thranduil knew he was more of a warrior.

He was still reserved about outside foes, but not as much. One day, he remembered an incident almost a century previous. Thranduil and a small party of elves including the king went to Erebor to pay homage to Thror. Thranduil knew that the king was going insane. And then he saw the jewels. His white gems. Stolen from elves, like the Nauglamír long ago.

So when a party of Dwarves entered his kingdom, He sent a party to go find them. Meanwhile, he arrayed himself in one of his royal gowns and his crown and prepared to speak to the captured dwarves.

Not too long later, the gates clanged open and he heard footsteps. Heavy ones. He knew the dwarves had arrived. Not too long after, who but Thorin Oakenshield was brought before him. Thranduil knew immediately what was amiss. The Arkenstone. No matter what lie they could conjure up, he could see through them. So when Thorin lied to him, as he expected he would, he told him the truth

"Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I myself suspect a more prosaic motive: attempted burglary, or something of that ilk. You have found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule: the King's Jewel, the Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help."

"I am listening." The dwarf-king replied.

"I will let you go," he said this to insure he knew who was in charge, "if you but return what is mine.

"A favor for a favor." Thorin started pacing to the back.

My guards moved to intercept him, but Thranduil waved them back. He knew would have a better chance at a deal if he did not antagonize the dwarf-king =. "You have my word."

Thorin paused in his pacing, "I would not trust Thranduil, the great king to honor his word should the end of all days be upon us!" At this he whirled around and began to march towards me, "You lack all honor! I've seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help, but you turned your back. You turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us! Imrid amrad ursul!"

Thranduil had never learned dwarvish but he knew it was not a compliment. "Do not talk to me of dragon fire. I know its wrath and ruin. I have faced the great serpents of the north." Thranduil felt the old scars from the dragon incident before the days of Legolas and his wife. "I warned your Grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen. Your are just like him. Stay here if you will, and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I'm patient. I can wait." Thranduil, of course, could not wait, but he new that a few unrelenting days in the dungeon would change a dwarf's mind. At least he hoped.

The night of Mereth-en-Gilith was approaching. Thranduil was busy with party preparations. He spoke with Tauriel about the spiders they had destroyed and then a more touchy subject, his son. The conversation was brief and he heard what he wanted to hear. After the dwarves escaped he let them go. They were not his concern any more. He had what he wanted. His people were safe.

**A/N: There we have it. This is the end. I have not seen BOFTA yet and will probably not add to this once I do see it. I think this story has drug out long enough. Read and Review please! Thank you Emerwen Voridune for the review.**


End file.
